<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5: Cassian x Lysandra by perseusjacksonjasongrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218605">Day 5: Cassian x Lysandra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace'>perseusjacksonjasongrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Day Crackship Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 5, F/M, crackships keep fandom alive, fds fanfic, fds series, valentines day crackship challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: "Would you like to stay?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>cassian/lysandra, lysandra/cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Day Crackship Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5: Cassian x Lysandra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>canon compliant</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Cassian is exhausted. He can feel it in the very tendrils of his wings, like poison, or smoke. The streets of Caraverre are quiet as the people settle in for the night but he still has some ways to go before he is due for his shower and his bed.</p></div><div class=""><p>If only the guards in the north tower would hurry up and sort out whatever problem they were having. They had warned him it would take at least two hours, but he was an impatient man, and forty minutes later the pacing had started burning holes in the grass patch.</p></div><div class=""><p>The warehouse gates behind him rattle but when he turns to see what it is, there is nothing there but murky darkness and a swinging chain. He waves it off as the wind and goes back to pacing, feeling that time is being especially cruel as it crawls towards the lighter hours.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>He just wants to go home, and lie on his bed, and forget about the world. And maybe he'll be able to avoid his friends who although he loves, he doesn't have the energy for. He doesn't have..... what? He just doesn't <em>have</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There's a thud to his left. He doesn't have the patience to deal with this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Whoever you are," He sighs, "You're not fooling anyone."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A shadow slinks by, nothing but a black patch against the dim light of the warehouse walls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh just an animal," He pouts, feeling a little foolish for assuming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something growls in response, and before he can react he is being thrown to the ground and a cat, as black as space, and strong as most of his guards put together, lands on his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Its eyes are green, bright forest green. And they hold a world of mischief in their slits.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Didn’t like that huh?" He stares at it. He's a little afraid to look away in case it takes it as a sign to gauge his heart out or something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn't really know much about animals.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It purrs soflty, as if to say "Well I did something about it didn't I?" There is arrogance in its gaze that he cannot help but feel is entirely too human.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cat is larger than a normal housecat, but smaller than what he'd expect you see in the wild. It seemed however, no matter it's species it was all fierce.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is still, barely even breathing. His wings are uncomfortable as they try to support his body weight, and that of the cats without being crushed. After their extensive shredding, they had been more sensitive than ever. Fun, if he was using them for fun bedroom activities. Not so fun, when they are pinned down against his will. Still he dares not move; the claws look sharp enough to ribbon his bones.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Apologies for offending you," He takes a split second to look at the surroundings, trying to give him leverage to escape the situation without hurting either of them. The animal is a nuisance but it is not harming him. "But please could you get off me, my wings are being crushed."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is fully prepared for it to ignore him, hands already reaching for its body. But with one final snap of its jaw, it pounces off and lands on the ground in two feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is up, and then he is falling to the ground again. Shock racing through every nerve in his body like electric wires.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What the f—"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't you know it's rude to swear in front of the lady who's land you stand on?" She raises a black brow, sculpted with as much care as their temples.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My Lady," He scrambles to his knee, bowing his head, "I uh, apologize for...uh everything." She does not usually appear as a cat but he should have known when he saw those emerald green eyes, ever unchanging no matter her form.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I haven't known you to be so penitent Cassian," She grins.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can't help his face from twisting into a look of disapproval. "I'm on the job Your Grace and I'd like to keep it that way."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So very proper all of a sudden."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chooses to brush past her little smirk, no matter how much it makes his heart pound. "Is there anything I can help you with My Lady?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm just taking a tour, making sure everything and everyone is well."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"With someone like you as leader it's impossible not to be."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ah there's the charmer," Her laugh is like temple bells. Musical. Holy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can hear the guards making their way back, clattering into everything they possibly can by the sounds of it. He's grateful he supposes, because at least it warns him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My Lady," He bows his head again, "My guards are coming back, I must—" He gestures behind him trailing off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nods, but there is something like disappointment flashing in her eyes. It crashes into him like a tidal wave. Drowns his logic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Unless..." His voice is softer now, more gentle. "Would you like to stay?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you suggesting a workplace sneak off?" Her face is the portrait of outrage. "Oh Cassian darling you do know in the grand scheme of things I’m your boss?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"In the grand scheme of things you're also my—"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Cassian who are you talking to?" One of the guards pushes past the gate, frowning at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He glances to the side to see a cat slinking into the darkness. "Oh uh, just myself. Gets a little lonely waiting outside."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They laugh, slapping him on the back. "Alright mate."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Everything run smoothly in there?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yea it was just a....." They fade out as he peers into the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of the sleek coat of a midnight feline. He sees nothing but the spurting trees and the fading moonlight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That's great man," He smiles distractedly, "Listen i’m going to head home for the night, if that's cool?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yea, yea go ahead you old man. We'll see you in the morning."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before they can change their minds, or another problem can crop up he is unfurling his wings and racing through the skies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lands on the roof of his apartment building with a soft thud, and there sitting on the edge, licking her paw with the air of royalty is the cat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My Lady," He bows again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She transforms into her human body, one he know doesn't alter form but he finds more beautiful with every passing day, minute, second.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Snuck away from work?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Excused myself," He smirks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Someone should tell your boss you're slacking."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Write a letter, Your Grace,"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her eyes twinkle with cheek, "I'll stamp it with my favourite lipstick."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Can I get a matching stamp?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Where?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every nerve in his body lights itself on fire. "Everywhere."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She giggles, wraps her arms around his neck, let's her fingers brush his veined wings. He shudders out of existence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How about I start here?" Soft lips press to the sensitive skin behind his ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He holds in a groan that swallows his politeness. Hands wrap around her waist, pressing their bodies together like they can become one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walks them backwards, stumbles into the rooftop door, pushes it open with an awkward hand. "Would you like to stay, my lady?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Forever." Lysandra whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can't help but agree. He let's his girlfriend in.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me all your thoughts, beautiful human!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>